Lazy Love
by CallMeJoz
Summary: Its the morning after Paige made her main roster debut and won the Divas title. She has very important things to do this morning now that she is on top. Too bad she is still in bed at one in the afternoon when she had a meeting at noon. Just when she thinks she can go she gets drawn back in, and it isn't because of a hangover. Femslash somewhat of a song-fic I guess. Emma/Paige


**Okay so this hit me randomly last night... Ok well not completely randomly because I based it off of the song Lazy Love by Ne-yo. Then I was like hey that'd make a fun one-shot so I wrote it. I think this is pretty cute being there aren't any Emma/Paige stories on here.. Or if there is I have yet to read it. Anyways it takes place the day after Paige made her main roster debut wining the Divas title. Or the Tuesday after Wrestlemania 30 which ever tickles your peach idgaf. So enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Paige's POV**

_*Beep! Beep! Beep!*_

There goes my phone's alarm clock again for about the sixth time this morning, I dunno I lost count after the forth. Its 1pm. right now I have a meeting to go to at 12 in the afternoon today so I probably ought to get up now. I'm the new Divas Champion now so being late is almost unacceptable.. but its hard. Its alway hard to get up out of bed when I roll over right into her long golden hair. It smells like lilac and jasmine mixed together and it invades my nostrils almost making me forget what I was going to do. And then she turns to face me and those beautiful colbalt blue eyes meet with my brown ones.

"I gotta go." I speak softly. To me she looks so beautiful when her hair is all messed up mostly all from last night. Since I did just do the unthinkable last night, doing what all the other Divas couldn't do for two hundred plus days, and that was knock Aj Lee off the top of the foodchain. But the best part is I did it on my main roster debut. If you know anything about Diva's history, then you'd know that that would make me the second Diva ever to win a title in her debut match. I could careless about whatever kind of history I made that night I just wanted to get back to her arms. Once everybody finished congradulating me she found me and then we went out and celebrated my win. But I didn't care much about the celebration or the praise from others.. I just wanted to hear my name slip off her tongue in an almost inaudiable thick Australian accent, and she loves hearing me moan her name in my British accent. And when she falls asleep in my arms its a whole different story, the way her body fits perfectly into mine. And like right now how the heat radiating off our bodies is just the most relaxing feeling ever. When it gets to the point where I don't want to get up I know I fell victim to her lazy love.

"Do you have to go?" She pouted with puppy eyes.

"Yea babe I'm offically the oppisite of early. I don't want to be super late on my first day of being Divas champ." I reasoned pushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok... But one more time. Please I just gotta have you. I can't stop thinking about how hot you looked last night. And I'll explode if you don't so please!?" She pleaded wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her naked body against mine. Damn it! She knows I can't resist her when she gets like this.

"Babe I can't I really gotta go, I don't want-" before I could even finish she pressed her lips to mine passionatly. Then before I knew it I was strattling her hips still kissing her. I then pulled away and stared into her now darkend with lust orbs. "You're gunna get me fired... But I don't care." I smiled before attaching my lips back to hers. I then began to kiss a trail along her jawline and down her neck.

"Mmmm!" She moaned. I just took that as an okay to keep going. So I worked my way down to her breast and circled my tongue around her nipple before taking it completely in my mouth. I honestly could sit and play with her tits all day long if I had the time. After I grew tired of that one I just switched to the other and repeated the same process. "Paige baby I'm ready stop teasing." She pleaded. I love it when she gets restless. So I gave her a devilish grin before I left butterfly kisses getting her to slightly arch her back off the bed. "Babe!" She whinned. I love taking my time with her because she is worth it.

I then kept kissing until I got to her very moist folds. I gently used my tongue to lick up any of her juices that is just oozing out of her uncontrollably. I can hear her breathing start to speed up and I bet her heart is beating out her chest waitng for me to finally take her. So I looked up at her and she is stareing down at me with pleading eyes. I don't need an invitation to know what she wants so I dipped my tongue in between her fleshy folds, and its like my tongue is in paradise. Licking at her clit I can't get enough of her taste, it makes me want to stay and eat her out all day long if I had the time.. But I'm the Divas champ now so I have responsabilities to take care of.

"Ugh Paige baby right there!" She moaned grabbing onto my jet black tresses as she grinded against my mouth. I took that as an ok to know I'm doing it right. I just keep flicking my tongue against her sensitive nub making her almost melt in my hands. "I'm so close.. keep going" It was at this point I decided to add a digit into her wet love canal. "Fuck more.. Soo good!" So I added another digit and sped up my pace penetrating her. I don't know why but there's something about watching my fingers appear and then disappear inside of her that turns me on so much that I get jealous of my fingers that I don't get to taste it. So now is about the time when I pull my fingers out and replace them with my tongue. "Fuck! I'm gunna cum soon. Keep going!"

So I did in long deep stabs I kept penetrating her with my tongue. I made sure to lick every single part of her not wanting to miss a single drop of her. She then tighted her grip on my hair and grinded her hips against my face. I wish she wasn't because unfortuneitly I know the end is almost near. I now can feel her body starting to tense up and her legs are starting to go limp. And then just like that she exploded into my mouth giving me a good helping of her delectable juice. I took my time lapping it up, because to be honest I don't want to leave her. Once I licked her clean I made my way back up to her face and kissed her with everything I had.

"I-I.. I love you Emma, and I think you're the most beautiful living thing on this planet." I spoke truthfully. She had this look in her eyes like she was about to cry. Maybe it's because it took me a year of us being together to realise it. "Please don't cry hon. You're way too good for that. I was just being honest, and now I'm in love with you." She just grabbed me by the face and pulled me in for a long loving kiss. And its taking over again, that lazy love because I don't want to go anywhere besides laying with her in my arms all day. But unfortuneitly I have to go, so I pulled away and looked at her. "No babe seriously I have to go now I'm two hours late. Everybody is probably waiting on me."

"Who cares! They can all wait." She purred. Damn she knows I love it when she does that.

"No I really gotta go this time. I'm sorry. I gotta take a shower and go, but I promise I'll be back before you can even say OttoAnnaRacecar backwards three times fast." I then to my demise pulled out of her grasp and walked into the bathroom. Once I was in there I just turned on the shower and climbed in. Its still pretty crazy to think that what happened last night really happened and it wasn't a dream. I say it because for some odd reason the Divas championship is sitting on the bathroom sink. I can't remember why or how because when she and I start to get into it we don't quite remember why we put things in random places or do the things we do. Wait nevermind I remember now, I was getting ready to take a shower when she walked in and placed it down on the sink then layed a towel on the floor. And she made me cum so hard on that towel. She said that since I'm the new champion that I deserved to be fucked like a champion right underneath the championship belt itself. I want to question it but I'm not because after all Emma knows the best ways to EMMA-tain me.. she's a lot more than the goofy bubbly dancer from Australia the world knows her as. Besides I don't think that would have been the first time that title has watched two people go at it like savages in front of it. If not it looks like I'm making all kinds of history in less than 24 hours.

I should probably hurry up this shower so I can just say I got lost in traffic or I got lost on the way there. I'll probably say I was stuck in traffic because you could be stuck in traffic for two hours. Well those were my intentions until I felt a soft touch on my back causing me to turn around, and there she is in all her glory. She isn't saying anything but just stareing at me with those big blue eyes. I can't stop my hands from wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. The way the water is cascading down her hair and travels down her body, and they way her eyes are pleading for one more time is why I waisted no time pressing my lips to hers in an affectionate kiss.

"You never let me say what I wanted to say to you." She murmered wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Mmmm and what was it you wanted to say?" I asked giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Paige, but I'm not letting you go just yet because I'm not done with you." Before I could even respond she crashed her lips into mine with passion. I'm no idiot I know what she want to do, but I really have to go because I'm late.

"I love you too babe, but I can't I gotta go take care of some buissness stuff. We can finish thi-" Before I could finish she crashed her lips to mine again. I'm trying so hard to fight it but then she moved her arms so she was hugging me, and for the third time today I fell victim to her lazy love. I don't want to leave this shower and I sure as hell don't want to leave this hotel room as long as she is in here.

"I'll make it quick." She purred before she began to nibble at my neck. Not only am I late but now I'm going to be covered in love bites.. Its not like I mind or anything.

**One hour later**

Damn it I'm so fucking late it isn't even funny. She looked so perfect leaning over me post my orgasm that I had to have her again. And then she said I looked so perfect leaning over her that she had to have me again, and before I knew it a whole hour blew by. So that is why I'm currently rushing to get dressed and do my make-up so I can get going. There really is no good excuse as to why I'm three hours late at this point. They won't understand it if I told them what was on my plate this morning when I went to try and get up and get there on time. I wouldn't expect anybody to understand how holding her in my arms makes me not want to go anywhere for hours. She is currently laying in the bed smiling and watching me scramble to get ready to go out. I figured I'd just throw on a pair of black leggings, a crop top, my Doc Martens, a fitted cap and call it a day. I don't have any time to try and get fancy about it. None to mention my phone is being blown up with unread messages and missed phone calls from the authority all probably saying the same thing..

"Okay babe I'll be back later and I'll take you out for dinner. That sound good to you?" I asked pulling on my boots.

"Okay hurry back I'll be waiting." She smilled so I smiled and kissed her. I then got up off the bed and headed to the door. "Paige wait!" She spoke as I heard her get off the bed and walk over to me. By this time I already opened the door slightly and I turned to look at her. She was wrapped up in the blanket off the bed.

"Yeah babe?" She just dropped the blanket to reveal her beautiful naked body.

"One last time." I don't know what it is but I quickly closed the door and wrapped my arms around her waist. I'm starting to like being the sole victim to her lazy love. I can deal with the authority later tonight.. That is if we can stay apart long enough to get to the arena. Hell it'll be lucky if we even get out of bed.

* * *

**I dunno tell me what you think. Anyways if we have starfish, seahorses, and landsharks does that mean we should have birdleafs? -Joz **

**check out my bio for the entire thought process of how this story coming to be. Its actually pretty interesting to me too.**


End file.
